Please Save Me
by Semiopathy
Summary: This is the RE-write of Please Save Me. Vincent still thinks he is a monster and Yuffie is in some kind of trouble. Can Vincent and the others find out what is going on before it's too late. And who is this girl helping them out. Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Please Save Me

Chapter 1

Five years after omega

Vincent Valentine was walking down the now lively streets of Edge as he walked by the people of Edge; he saw a new look in their eyes. He was still thinking that he didn't belong with them even though all the demons were gone, even chaos was gone. He wanted to move on but the scars of his past kept hunting him. He turned down the familiar street where Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven was located. When he walked in he saw that the Tifa was serving a few drinks to a couple of people sitting in front of her. He walked right up stairs to the room Tifa would always give him when he would come and visit. Vincent sat next to the window to look out into the sky to look at the now full moon. As he admired the moon he heard a scream come from down stairs and stood up and ran down there to find out what was going on. When he got to the booth he saw a familiar face but this time the face he saw was bloody and bruised up, it was Yuffie. He couldn't believe it the young hyper ninja was here bleeding to death and the bar tender scream because of the way she looked.

She opened her eyes slowly, the light peeking from the slightly open door made her eyes sting. She slowly turned her head to the right noticing her best friend Tifa, soundly asleep holding her hand. Tifa stirred at the movement coming from under her hand. Tifa awoke, slowly lifting her head realizing that Yuffie finally had awoken. After realizing that Yuffie had awoken Tifa falling out of her chair said.

"Yuffie! You're awake."

With tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, she said. "I knew it; I knew you would make it."

"What… What happened?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa looked up at Yuffie with concern in her eyes. "What… What do you mean? Yuffie don't you remember?"

Yuffie trying to sit up in bed "ugh!" escaped from her lips.

"Yuffie are you okay?" Tifa asked to her.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Well... You have been here for ..." Vincent cutting in said.

"For 3 1/2 days, 15 hours, 2min, and 15 sec" (but who's counting, I'm not)

He finished off for Tifa.

"Vinny, your here too!" Yuffie asked him. Looking to the corner where two unmistakable crimson eyes watched her.

"Who do you think carried you here?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

The door swung open!!

"Yo brat you finally awake?" Cid said as he and Barret walked in.

Yuffie looked up at him and said "Shut up old man... ouch!!!" Her stomach began to hurt.

"Shut up the both of you, oh and Yuffie how are you feeling?" asked Barret.

She looked at him next "I'm feeling ok".

"That's great to hear Mrs. Kisaragi" said the doctor walking in with his clip board at hand.

"Doctor when can she come home?" Tifa asked.

The Doctor looked up at Tifa. "She can go home today, if the exams go well."

"That's great" Tifa said, with a smile.

"Now can you all please go into the waiting room while I perform the test on Mrs. Kisaragi."

Nurses came in with some medical equipment to run the test. They all filed out of the room with Tifa coming out last. About 30 min later the doctor came out and explained to Tifa that Yuffie need to stay put and rest as much as she could for the following 2 weeks. Tifa agreed to the conditions. She grabbed the bag full of clothing that she had brought so that Yuffie could change into.

They all boarded the truck out in the front. On the way to the bar Vincent set next to Yuffie. While Yuffie argued with Cid, Vincent's mind wondered off to an old memory.

_**Flash back: **_

_Cid was driving the air ship above Cloud._

_Vincent told the group. "He can handle this alone"_

"_Why, why can't we help?" Yuffie Stomped on her foot on the floor._

"_This is man talk" Cid yelled at her._

"_SEXEST, SEXEST!!" Yuffie yelled back at him._

"_Shut your trap lass" Cait sith said._

_They all looked back down at Cloud fighting. _

_**End of flash back.**_

They reached the bar and went inside to find that everyone was already there waiting. Tifa let everyone know that Yuffie needed to rest and took her straight into the room that she had Shera prepare for her. Yuffie went to the bed and sat down looking at her hands. Tifa looked over her shoulder and saw the sadness in her eyes. As she stood up from putting the bags down, she asked: "Yuff ... What happened to you?"

Tifa looked at Yuffie trying to find the answer in her eyes. But, all she saw was saddness in those once shinning eyes. Tifa sat there waiting for an answer. Yuffie cleared her mind of what had happened and Tifa wanted to know what happened to her. She turned to face her best friend, tears already at the bridge of her eyes.

"Tifa, I didn't..." Yuffie paused a moment. "I didn't know what to do, but he came at me with such force... I... I knew that I shouldn't have gone alone but he's my father and I let him trick me again... Tifa don't let him take me away." Yuffie put her hands to her face and began to cry. Tifa put her arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Yuff, what did Godo do to you?" she asked hoping that she would get an answer.

"Please, I just want to forget." Yuffie didn't want to remember what had happened to her.

"Okay, Yuffie you don't have to tell me now but when you are ready I will always be here for you." Tifa told Yuffie.

Yuffie had fallen to sleep in Tifa's arms. After all the crying Yuffie did, she had finally gone to sleep. She headed downstairs to find that Shera and Cid were out in the front watching Marlene and Denzal play. Barret and Cloud were watching TV in the back; Vincent however was waiting for her to leave Yuffie's room so that he could go up. She decided that she would clean up the bar a bit. Before Vincent ad gone up he heard a question being asked: "How is she?" he heard Tifa answer softly. "Not good."

Vincent went right into the ninja's room right after Tifa had come down. He really didn't know what caused him to care so much but one of his friends was hurt. He sat next to her bed watching her chest go up and down with the beat of her breath. So many things had happened to her but she was always able to cover it up, but this time she was finally broken. Now all he wished for was to see her smiling again, he even wished she would wake up and call him Vinny. He sat there watching over her like a guardian that would always protect her no matter what.

_YUFFIE'S DREAM:_

_She walked down the path to her father home. He had called for her; it had been awhile since she had seen him. As she entered her old home she looked around and saw that in the center of the room her father was kneeling down praying to the gods. She walked up to him._

_"Father I am here." she said as she lowered her head not bring it up unless he spoke back. She heard movement around her, and then felt someone's hands grip her shoulders. At that moment she knew that there where more men in the room. She lifted her head in time to see that they were grabbing her from all around, tying her up to a pole that was at the back of the room._

_"FATHER!!!!! What is going on? What are you doing to me?" she asked him as she kicked and tried to get out of the rope bindings. All he did was raise his hand and the men left the room. _

_"MY dear child you have betrayed us and know you must be punished." Godo told her. He pulled out the whip that had dried blood from pervious uses and began to punish her._

_"FATHER PLEASE STOP!" she yelled, tears falling down her face. _

_"STOP!" She yelled once more but to no avail her father kept on._

Back to the real world:

"STOP!" Yuffie awoke in cold sweat.

Vincent looked up at Yuffie; she had just had a terrible dream. He went and put an arm around her shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry I'm here."

She looked up at him and hugged him as hard as she could speaking into his chest. "Please don't let him hurt me" she seemed as though she was begging him. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Yuffie" he told her. "Yuffie, just try to go back to sleep, I'll protect you" She looked up at him and nodded, She knew that if he was by her side that he would chase all the bad things away and with that last thought she had drifted in to deep sleep. Vincent looked down at her and thought to him self _'she tries to act grown up but really she will always be a child who's scared of the dark.'_

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Yuffie awoke and found that someone was holding on to her tightly when she looked to her side and saw Vincent there asleep, she couldn't help but smile. _'He didn't leave at all just like he said he would' _she smiled at the thought and closed her eyes again. Vincent felt Yuffie move beside him and realized that she had moved a bit closer to him and that he was still holding on to her. He liked having her so close to him, but since when? Did he have feelings for Yuffie, the girl who always made jokes? He kept thinking of ways to figure it out but always came up to the word love. Could he rally love some so innocent like Yuffie? He pushed the thought out of his head and hugged her tighter and looked up at the ceiling.

Downstairs Tifa was up very early cleaning up some of the things that the guys messed up. She sore that she would kill them one day. She felt two eyes upon at her. She turned to find Cid.

"I'm hungry, Tifa" he told her. All she did was turn and walked in to the kitchen to prepare some food.

Tifa looked up to the ceiling and thought about Yuffie. What did her father do to her?

Back upstairs:

Yuffie woke for the second time that morning and found that two crimson orbs were watching her. She moved a little not felling her legs.

"Good morning, Vincent" she said as happy as she could be. Vincent looked at her and nodded as if saying good morning to you too sleepy head.

"Thank you" she said to him standing up from her bed. He looked at her confused

"For what Yuffie?" he asked her.

"For protecting me" that's all that she said before walking out the door. Vincent followed shortly after. What a day it's going to be. He looked out the window and he got the oddest feeling he was being watched.

"Brat, so how are you feeling?" Cid asked her when he saw her come in.

"So much better." she told him putting a big grin on her face. Though behind that smile was the truth of her feeling which was fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie was sitting on the sofa in the back of the bar while Tifa was getting the bar ready to receive customers. Yuffie was drawing the flower of Wutai as she thought about her dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. She looked up at the sudden movement next to her.

Vincent came into the room and sat next to Yuffie. He looked over her shoulder, and saw that she had drawn the Wutaian flower.

"That's a very nice drawing." Vincent said with his usual masked expression. Yuffie looked up at him and gave him a fake smile. She looked back down at her drawing and a sudden anger flushed over her and she ripped the sheet of paper into little pieces.

"Yuffie what's the matter?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent, I can't take it any more, everything I have done for him and then he pays me back with…." She looked at him with a tear drop at the corner of her eye. He sat back down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yuffie what are you talking about?" he asked her making her face him. She looked up into his glowing crimson eyes.

"It… it doesn't matter any more." She said sitting back down as Tifa came into the room. Tifa's eyes went to the mess on the floor but looked at the scene before an decided to back away.

The day had gone on smoothly, Tifa tended to the customers while Cloud was out doing a last minute delivery, Cid and Shera where out front watching Marlene and Denzal play while taking care of their baby. Yuffie had gone up to her room after her little scene in front of Vincent. _'He did this to me; my own father hurt me but why?' _ Yuffie thought to herself. A moment later she felt a little hungry and went downstairs just as a boy about 15 years old walked in. Tifa had just closed up for the day when she heard the bar door open. "We are closed for the day..." Tifa stood up from the stool and turned to the front. The boy looked up at the bartender and smiled as he dipped his hand in the bag and gave her letter.

"Can you please give this letter to Kisaragi, Yuffie." The young boy said. He turned on his heels and walked out the bar. Tifa looked at the letter and saw that it was from Wutai. Tifa really didn't want to give this to Yuffie but decided it was for Yuffie and she was the one to have to make a choice to open it or not.

"Yuffie, you got mail!" she said as she walked to the back to see Yuffie eating a bowl of cereal. Yuffie looked up from her bowl and her eyes went from Tifa to the letter in her hands.

"Who's it from, Teef" she asked as Tifa handed her the letter.

"It's from Wutai… I think it's from your father." Tifa said as she watched Yuffie's smile go away. Yuffie looked at the envelope and opened it up. She unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the hand writing.

_Yuffie,_

_I request that you return home immediately or I'll be forced to come and get you_

_Myself,_

_Do you understand you must return home now and I don't want you to bring your_

_Friends,_

_I will be expecting you to arrive tomorrow _

_Yours truly,_

_Godo Kisaragi _

Yuffie looked at the piece of paper and couldn't believe what her father was doing. She looked up at Tifa and saw that Tifa knew what was wrong.

"Tifa I have to go back to Wutai." She said to her. "I want to tell you what happened to me. I want to tell everyone before I head back, but after you hear it you won't let me go." She said heading for the room where Vincent was in. Tifa only nodded at her and grabbed her cell phone and called Barret and told him to get there and quick. An hour later everyone was sitting around Yuffie waiting for Cloud. Once he walked into the room the questions began to pour.

"Yuffie what do you want to talk about that is so important. Are you going to tell us what happened to you?" Cloud asked. "Cloud let her talk. Now Yuffie you can tell us." Tifa said.

"It all stared like this: I was in my house when…

_Yuffie sat on the floor sharpening her weapon, when she heard a knock on her door; she quickly stood up and answered the door. There stood one of her father servants._

"_Lady Yuffie your father request to see right away." The young man told her. She looked at the young man._

"_At this time at night, what dose he need?" she asked him._

"_He didn't say my lady but he said he needed to see you." The young man said._

"_Alright I'll be there in a minute." She told him and he bowed down and turned and began to walk back._

_Yuffie walked to her father's home and once they opened the door she walked to the center of the room and bowed her head to wait for her father to address her. He didn't say any thing and she began to wonder what was going on. She heard other men in the room and heard her father walking up to her. __She heard movement around her, and then felt someone's hands grip her shoulders. At that moment she knew that there were more men in the room. She lifted her head in time to see that they were grabbing her from all around, tying her up to a pole that was at the back of the room._

_"FATHER!!!!! What is going on? What are you doing to me?" she asked him as she kicked and tried to get out of the rope bindings. All he did was raise his hand and the men left the room. _

_"MY dear child you have betrayed us and know you must be punished." Godo told her. "What are you talking about? I never betrayed you." Yuffie said as she kept fighting against the ropes. Godo pulled the whip out ignoring what his daughter had just said. Th whip had dried blood from pervious uses and began to punish her._

_"FATHER PLEASE STOP!" she yelled, tears falling down her face. _

_"STOP!"__She yelled once more but to no avail her father kept on._

_Godo looked at his daughter, his hand went around her neck, Yuffie tried to get away but the air was leaving her quickly. She became numb quickly and all she could see was her father standing in front of her beating her until she completely blacked out._

"Who the hell dose he think he is!" Cid yelled interrupting her from her story.

"Cid Clam down and let her finish." Shera said sitting him back down. She looked at Yuffie and nodded for her to continue. Yuffie didn't help but notice that Vincent of people was getting angry as well.

"Like I was saying I blacked out until I woke again…

_One of the men went to where Godo was and pulled him away from her._

_She then realized what was going on. The men were there to rape her._

_The man that had pulled her father off of her had told the other men to hold her down. The man looked down at her then back up to Godo._

"_She a little feisty one isn't she."_ _The man said. Godo looked at his daughter and laughed as he turned to the man._

"_Have fun with her and do as you please. I'm going to turn in. Do not let her get away." He said before he walked away. The man walked over to Yuffie and pulled her kimono off._

"_We are going to have fun…" he said._

"The man ended up rapping me and then he had all of the other men do what they wanted. I couldn't get away; they beat me up even more because I kept trying to get away." She finished telling them, tears falling down her face. Tifa sat by her and put her arm around Yuffie. No one knew what to say.

"Yuffie how did you get away?" Shera asked her breaking the silence. Yuffie looked up at Shera.

"Shera I really don't know how, after the first man had finished rapping me…

_Yuffie tried to stand up when she heard one of the men say._

"_What the hell…" was all the man said when Yuffie heard a death cry come out of all of them? She heard foot steps comong toward her._

"_You'll be okay I'm taking you away." She heard a women say after that she passed out._

"Then I woke up at the hospital to see Tifa there." She finished telling them. She saw that everyone was a bit edgy. She handed Tifa the letter she received earlier that day and told her to read it out loud. Tifa read it aloud and when she was done she looked at Yuffie.

"You will not go on you own, dose he rally think we'll let you go on your own after what he did to you, what a dick head." Tifa said getting surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"Wow, Teef your worse than Cid is." Yuffie said at the same time getting everyone to laugh but just a little. They all waited for Yuffie to leave the room before agreeing that they would also leave for Wutai in the morning.

"Why dose he want to see her now? Didn't he do enough to her" Tifa said just before they all went back to what they were doing. They all just shook there heads and walked off.

NEXT DAY

In the morning the group got up and boarded the Shera. Shelke, Elmyra and Shera where told to stay at the bar with Marlene and Denzal, with the baby. Reeve also stayed with them but sent Cait Sith along.

"Take care and don't do anything stupid!" Shera yelled as the air ship flew away. _'Hope they'll be okay.' _She said to herself.

In Wutai:

"Lord Godo your Daughter has arrived" one of his men said.

"Good and be ready she is not alone." He said dismissing the man. Godo stood in the center of the room waiting for her to come in. A second later Yuffie walked in the doors with the group in tow.

"What is it that you want father? Haven't you done enough to me?" Yuffie said, she walked a bit more and heard the foot steps behind her stop.

"What the…" Cid said, causing Yuffie to turn around letting her father grab her from behind.

"I told you to come alone my child." He said. He turned her around to face him. Tifa was about to say something but stopped when she heard Vincent say he heard something else. Tifa looked past the guards and saw that Godo was lifting his hand up to slap her. Then she heard something and realized that what Vincent said about the noise was true.

"What was that?" Tifa whispered. Just when his hand began to come down on Yuffie another hand grabbed his wrist.

"Touch her one more time and you will wish you where dead Godo Kisaragi." The women who grabbed his arm said.

"What the…guards!" Godo yelled. Guards came in every direction. The women smiled letting go of Godo and stepping forward picking Yuffie up and dragging her to her friends. She then jumped in the air pulling something from her leg. She landed on the ground just in front of where Avalanche was took down the guards.

"Do you really think that I can be taken down by your men?" she said. She walked over to Vincent and handed him his gun at the same time giving the rest of them there weapons that had been taken from them at the gate when they arrived. The women wore caramel colored shorts with a gold chain wrapped around her twice as a belt; she also wore black combat shoes with chains on the side. Her top was black and had holes in some places and came up to mid-belly and the top had very thin sleeves. On her right thigh was a weapon holder with the small rod she had just used when she released it. Cloud looked at her for a moment and saw something around her neck that caught his attention.

She looked at Godo and smiled. "Smell you later Godo."

"You will not get away with this." Godo yelled as they were making there way out of Wutai. Once out side of the gates of Wutai everyone turn toward the girl.

"Who are you and why did you help us out?" Cloud asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in awhile but as you all know I had to start over and re-think about a few more things. As you all know I add a new character and guess what? She belongs to me I created her not squaresoft; and to let you know I do not own final fantasy or its characters. This chapter deals with the new character I added and why Yuffie's father treated her the way he has. If you want to know who she is and why she is there i'll tell you....if you read; you'll find out.

Enjoy…………. ;)

"Who are you and why did you help us out?" Cloud asked her.

Everyone looked over from what they were doing to see what was going on. Cloud was looking at the girl like if she was hiding something. Yuffie looked up from her position to see Cloud asking a question which caused everyone to look up from what they were doing. The girl looked at Cloud still not answering.

"I asked you a question." Cloud said causing the girl to get slightly mad.

"Alright, if you want to know soooo bad, my name is Ashi Hart and I came here to help you people out; I knew you would come back here Lady Yuffie." She said getting awkward expressions from everyone around her. She took a step around the bush and she pulled out a motorcycle with a bag tied to the back seeing that no one said anything. When she got back into view she saw that Yuffie had gotten up from where she was and walked over.

"How do you know who I am Ms. Hart?" Yuffie said putting her hands on her hips.

"My, my, my straight forward aren't we. Well I guess I shouldn't keep you wondering." She said with smirk. "Well everyone knows who you are. Savior of the planet." She said putting her leg on the bike to untie her boot.

"I mean, how did you know my father was going to do that, I mean you have to know something more than what I think you're going to tell us." Yuffie said putting one arm down to her side.

Vincent was leaning against a tree listening to the conversation that was going on between the two women. He looked up to see when the girl Ashi put her leg on the bike. 'Who is she and why did she help us something doesn't seem right.'

Vincent thought to himself as he drifted back to the conversation.

Yuffie was waiting for her to reply and when she looked at the older women she reminded Yuffie of someone, she knew her from somewhere.

"You mustn't get me wrong when I tell you that I knew he was going to do what he did to you some nights ago. I couldn't do anything at the time but I did try to get your friends over here but my cell phone went blank, so when your father left I made a choice, let you suffer or do something myself and I did." She said and again getting looks thrown at her.

"So you're telling me that you where the one who helped Yuffie that night?" Tifa said walking over to Yuffie's side.

"Yes, I did help your friend Miss Lockhart. I took her to your bar so that you could help her, so that I could come back here and try to stop Godo from getting to her again. But, you show up and fell for his trap; again, I thought that you were smart enough to not come back here." She said putting her leg back down with the lace untied.

"Ashi do you know why Yuffie's father is acting this way?" Tifa asked her. Ashi looked at her a little confused and then realized that Yuffie had not told her friends what was going on.

"I don't see why you are asking me. But then again… Yuffie do you know why he did that to you?" she turned her attention to her. All Yuffie did was give her a weird look.

"Will I guess I should explain, but not here, it will soon be dark and it can be dangerous out here after dark nowadays." She said to them. She looked back at the rest of the group. "Do you think we can meet in Costa Del Sol tomorrow?" she asked. Cid looked up and gave her a look.

"How can we trust you and know that you'll fucking be there?" Cid blurted out. She looked over and saw the man by the name of Cid light smoke.

"Well, you will just have to trust me then won't you?" She said making Cid mad.

"Why you little…" Cid was cut off by Vincent.

"I'll go with her then to make sure. Is that alright with you Miss Hart?" Vincent said looking over at her.

"Fine by me, but you'll have to drive then because your a little too tall to ride in back." She said. He nodded back at her.

"Then we will see there Vince." Cloud said giving Ashi one more look and dropping his eyes to the necklace. They all walked back to the way they land the air ship. Leaving Vincent and Ashi behind to ride her bike. Vincent gave a look and she understood what he meant and when he was on the bike she hoped on the bike behind him and he drove off.

Cid was on the Shera in seconds. He was pretty mad that some newcomer had just told him off. He went for the bridge as everyone got on board. Yuffie went to her cabin and sat on her bed thinking about the many reasons her father would do that to her. She then began to think after two hours of wondering that the new chick was lying to her so that she could get something from them but as she noted earlier Cloud was thinking the same thing. Yuffie was still confused on why Vincent wanted to go with her when it should have been Cloud because he the leader and all. Everyone was sitting around the meeting room not bothering to get Yuffie since it was concerning her. Tifa sat next to Barret also bit confused about everything that was going on, Cid sat in front of him with Red to his right side and Cait to his left. Cloud as always sat in the center chair.

"Well, Dose anyone know what the fuck is going on. Can someone just fucking give me an answer?" Barret said a bit mad that it was still quiet in the room.

"Clam done Barret we all are confused as much as you are but when need to think about this. It's Yuffie we are talking about here. She been through a lot these past few weeks and now we need to help her before her father trys to hurt her again. I don't think he'll just give up like that." Tifa said trying to clam Barret and the others.

"Tifa's right we need to think a bit. But, I have one question who was that young lady that helped us out today." Red asked. But no one answered because the truth was they didn't know anything about her. Cloud looked up at his friends faces and saw that they were waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what to say they couldn't do anything to help with out some more information about what was going on.

"I think that we should all get some rest before tomorrow, it's going to be a long day." Cloud said standing up and heading out the room. Everyone followed behind him.

SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY

"Sir, we have gotten some new information on our target." A man in white lab coat said to a man sitting in the center of a very large room draped with purple curtains all around. The man stood from his seat and walked over to the other man with a lab coat.

"Is she really doing something that stupid? I guess she will never change, right Hojo." The tall man in red said to the gray haired man standing in front of him. Hojo looked at his other experiment.

"Of course, she still the same as always, she is keeping the promise to protect that little brat. Genesis, do we send out the men to get her? Or should I do it myself?" Hojo asked him.

"Not yet let her tell them what going to happen to there friend first then will go and get her. Now can you get me Weiss, he is in his chambers." Genesis said with a slight smirk on his face. Hojo walked off and left him there alone again and as he sat down he thought to himself. 'You are really stupid Ashi but this will be very fun in the end when I get you back for what you did to me' He looked over to see Weiss walk in.

"You need me Sir" Weiss said. Genesis looked over and smiled.

ON THE ROAD SOMEWHERE

"Why did you agree to come with me?" Ashi asked Vincent as he took a turn and headed east.

"…"

"I want an answer Mr. Valentine and I want it now." She said getting angry with the man.

"First answer a few of my questions and then I'll answer yours." Vincent said stopping the bike. He got off the bike and helped the young women off the bike as well. She looked up at him and saw that there was no point in trying to argue with the man. She leaned on the motorcycle.

"Alright, ask what ever you want." She said to him giving him an eye. He looked at her and moved to stand in front of her.

"You died. How can you still be here?" He asked her crossing his arms around his chest. He finally remembered where he saw her before.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that Chaos experiment." She said to him. Vincent looked at the girl with a shocked face and had to ask her how she knew.

"How did yo…" he was cut off by her sigh.

"Vincent Valentine I know more about you and your friends than you think. And Yes I was the girl who was taken in for Hojo and as you can see the I have mako eyes; He experimented on me and but never really got to finish, after so me time I was tied up in a room, I was tied up because I had started to get out of control because of the Mako within me." She took a deep breathe Vincent remained quiet.

"After a few days I was normal again, but if you want to know more about me you'll have to go through some of the old Shinra files on me." She finished telling him leaving Vincent to wonder more but for now he would just have to wait until he was back with the others. He got back on the bike and he signaled her to get on. He had to get back to the others and find out the deal of what was going on with Yuffie as well. As he drove off he couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong.

Ashi felt a slight pain in her chest and realized that he had awoken from his sleep. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. 'What am I going to do? He will come after me. I guess I should let them know what's going on with there friend and leave. I won't be able to stop him if there in the way. Just hope I can get away soon enough' she thought to herself as the wind blew on her face. 'I just hope he can help her in the end and that she won't run away like always.' She said to herself trying to think of something else. Everything was going to go wrong at the end and she knew it. She looked up at the sky. 'Zack if you can hear me, please give me some more time. And Aeris watch over them and don't let Yuffie do something stupid again.' Those where her last thoughts as they continued to go forward.

BACK ON THE SHERA

"Aeris please help me I can't do this alone any more." Yuffie said as she wiped a tear away. She was thinking about Vincent then and wished he was here to give her a hug and make her feel better.

Who knows what lay ahead for these saviors this time?

* * *

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 3. I KNOW A BIT SLOW BUT IT WHAT CAME TO MIND AT THE MOMENT THANK YOU, SORRY BUT I'VE BEEN WORKING HARD LATELY SO I'M A BIT EDGY. BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW. HOPED YOU LIKED. I'LL TRY TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN SOON. ;) THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE Reviewed SO FAR ON THIS JOURNY.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy's 7 characters but my own that I have created. This is the only disclaimer for the rest of the story.

I'm soooo sorry it has taken me forever to finally update my story but I've gone through so many things in my life and it took me awhile to find time and rhythm to write again. I will try and clear up the story as much as I can in the next three chapters counting this one.

_**This is Chaos speaking.**_

_Memory or Flashback._

_**Watch it.**_

Vincent heard Chaos echo in his head. He the noticed someone standing neraby. But why Chaos warn him, he then noticed that Weiss was there standing smiling towards him. Vincent had killed him he was sure of it.

He looked at the blue hair man. But the he was gone as if he never there. Maybe this girl knew more than she let off. He looked to Ashi who was staring out to the ocean.

_Lady Yumi watch as her daughter played with butterflies and ran around. She looked down next to her sat the raven haired girl a sad look to her eyes since the day she arrived._

_"Are you alright?" The child didn't speak. "Can you keep a secret?" Lady Yumi knew this girl would be special and she then at that moment this girl to protect her own child. "Malia. I know you miss your family but you are safe here in Wutai. To show you I want you promise me you'll try and make the best of it. My daughter Yuffie she can be your friend but also I want you to keep her safe for anyone who wants to hurt her." Malia looked up and nodded and ran off to play with little Yuffie._

_Yuffie started her ninja training but Lord Godo never let Malia join, he did not like the child. That afternoon Malia had been on the out skirts of Wutai walking along the water side when they came, grabbed her. Shinra._

Ashi looked around the beach was quiet at night, she was happy to see a place so peaceful.

_She looked at her brother._

_"Zack... Zack Fair. Come back... Please come back. I was only kidding." The little girl with raven hair yelled, looking around for her brother. She heard a noise and jump as she was lifted off the ground. Her brother coming from behind her. "Hey munchkin, I'm right here." He had been in front of her and quickly came from behind. She loved her brother, he always did cool things like that._

_They were sending her away to be safe? Why? She didn't want to leave. Zack had gone to Solider and didn't know what was going at home. "Zack.." She cried that night._

_Wutai._

_They had sent her far away. They kept saying it was to keep her safe. She was only 7 years old. _

_"Lady Yumi." _

_She kept me safe, the Lady of Wutai Yumi._

Snapping back she looked at Avalanche.

Those memories were locked away and they should stay that way. Ashi stepped forward. "Now.. It's a long story but I'll go on and say it anyways. "As you may have realized, things have not only seemed weird but the moods and changes in the air everywhere. Godo may know about the origins but the reason he's after his daughter are other reasons you worry about but you must know Godo knows what's to come since he was apart of it years ago. He needs Yuffie well... Yuffie's blood."

"Wait, what? He needs my blood, why does my old man need it is his blood as well. He can stick a need into his arm if that's wh.."

"He needs not his blood but Lady Yumi's. Do you understand now? Yuffie you have the last remaining link to Ancient blood in this world. Aeris was the last one and she will be dearly remembered as I hate to bring up the dead. But you Lady Yuffie have a small link to that blood line."


End file.
